


occupied

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2019 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Oblivious Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Luke froze, unseen, at the threshold of Leia’s quarters, at the sound of raised voices.





	occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springawake/gifts).



Luke froze, unseen, at the threshold of Leia’s quarters, at the sound of raised voices.

“Listen, princess, I don’t need to stay here and take this from you-”

“Well, you don’t seem to be listening to anything _anyone_ says, so why should I be any different!”

“What? What are you-”

“Chewie mentioned that you went against the medical droid’s advice and-”

“Chewie told you about that? Why that traitorous-”

“It’s only because you’re too kriffing stubborn to listen to him!”

“Well, maybe if everyone wasn’t trying to _control_ me, I’d-”

“I’m not trying to _control_ you! I just don’t want to _lose_ you, you moof-milker!”

“Aw, princess- no, don’t look at me like that, I didn’t-”

“You didn’t what? Notice?”

“....uh, well….”

“Oh, honestly, Han.”

“Come here, honey, don’t be mad.”

Luke backed away. He could always come back later, when his sister and his best friend were less… occupied.


End file.
